Belong Together
by vanessamatos
Summary: Eles tinham trabalhos difíceis, mas possuíam um talento único. Pertencia um ao outro.


**Título: Belong together**

**Autor: Nessa_Matos**

**Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2011, Encontros&Desencontros / Trabalho&Talento, Smallville/Pós 10ª temporada**

**Advertências: Insinuação de sexo**

**Classificação: R**

**Shipper: Lois & Clark**

**Beta: Márcia **

**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: **_Eles tinham trabalhos difíceis, mas possuíam um talento único. Pertencia um ao outro._

**Tema (s) utilizado (s):Trabalho & Talento**

**Itens utilizados**:

"_para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força, é preciso também viver um grande amor"._

"_talento pode te levar ao topo, mas só o caráter pode te manter lá"_

**Belong together**

Já era noite. E ela nem percebeu o tempo passar. Seus dedos passaram rapidamente pelo teclado terminando uma nova matéria. A que sairia logo cedo na capa do Planeta Diário. Mais uma matéria sobre o Superman escrita pela brilhante Lois Lane. E ela simplesmente adorava ser a única capaz de obter exclusividade com o maior herói que o planeta já conheceu. Tudo bem que não era certa a forma como obtinha essas matérias. Através da sua identidade secreta. Pelo simples fato de ser a esposa dele.

Isso podia lhe dar acesso exclusivo a ele. E sempre usava suas armas secretas para obter dele permissão para publicar uma ou outra coisa que apenas o Planeta Diário saberia, tornando sua posição dentro do jornal cada dia mais promissora. Era sem dúvida a maior aquisição deles. E seu alto salário e prestigio lhe garantia isso. Contudo, era seu talento nato. Seu amor pelo jornalismo. Pela profissão que descobriu ao acaso e aprendeu a amar. Que lhe tornava a grande Lois Lane. Não ser esposa do Superman. Por isso sempre era a última a ir embora. Corrigia suas matérias, procurando o menor erro que pudesse ter, de forma a deixá-las perfeitas. Ser a mulher dele não lhe tornava quem é, e sim seu enorme talento. Contudo, _"para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força, é preciso também viver um grande amor"_. E Lois Lane tinha um grande amor. Seu amor pelo jovem Clark Kent foi se intensificando aos poucos até que se tornou a grande explosão de sentimentos. A qual sentia por ele a cada segundo do seu dia e sentirá pelo resto da sua vida. Era mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Por ter ao seu lado o grande homem de aço, mas acima de tudo, por ter o incrível Clark Kent como marido e parceiro.

Já estava há minutos olhando as inúmeras fotos tiradas pelo Olsen. Tentava escolher uma que estamparia a sua matéria. Sentiu uma rajada de vento adentrando sua sala fazendo alguns papéis voar.

-Nunca me acostumo com isso - Sorriu.

Olhou para o homem em sua frente. Trajando aquele uniforme que intensificava seus enormes músculos e lhe deixava sensualmente irresistível. E fazia suspirar sempre que o via assim. Na pele do Superman.

-Sinto muito - Ele catou os papéis e os colocou novamente sobre a mesa.

-Tudo bem- Ela encarava aqueles enormes olhos que tanto amava – É isso que torna suas entradas tão inesquecíveis – Ele sorriu.

-Trabalhando até tarde? – Ele passou as mãos sobre a pilha de papéis.

-Terminando mais uma matéria sobre você - Ele riu e a ela sorriu – Sobre mais um grande feito seu – Caminhou pela enorme sala sem desviar seus olhos dos delas – Sobre como salvou aquelas pessoas impedindo aquele avião de cair no meio da cidade - Os olhos dela brilharam.

-Apenas fiz meu trabalho. Nada demais nisso. Tenho a absoluta certeza que há matérias muito mais produtivas que merecem estampar a capa do Planeta Diário – A humildade dele era uma das suas melhores qualidades.

-Esse é seu maior talento- Ela finalizou a matéria encaminhando para o email do seu editor - E nós te admiramos por isso – Ele apenas sorriu – O papo está ótimo, mas preciso ir para casa. Voltar para minha família.

-Seu marido é um homem de sorte Miss Lane – Ele a olhou de forma apaixonada.

-Sim. Ele é – Ela deixou escapar sem medo algum – E você? – Ele que já se dirigia a janela prestes a ir embora, freou e voltou a encará-la.

-Eu? Como assim? – Ele a questionou.

-Está indo para casa? – Havia tanta esperança naquele olhar.

-Sim- Ela deixou um enorme sorriso estampa sua face – Felizmente. A cidade hoje está calma. E posso ficar com minha família – Trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Depois ele sumiu da sua visão rapidamente.

Lois reunia suas coisas sobre a mesa quando escutou a porta da sua sala se abrir. E o cheiro tão característico dele lhe inebriou mais uma vez.

-Lois? Querida? – Clark trajava seu disfarce de repórter desajeitado quando entrou em sua sala novamente carregando consigo todo o charme único do Superman. Seu coração apaixonado acelerou rapidamente.

-Ei Clark!- Ela se aproximou rapidamente direcionado seus lábios ao dele. Trocando um profundo e apaixonado beijo.

-Nunca me canso disso! – Ele deixou seus pensamentos fluírem através dos seus lábios. Enquanto passou ligeiramente a língua sobre eles sentindo o doce gosto dela.

-Não sabe o quanto é difícil me segurar quando entra em minha sala daquele jeito - Ela sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele fazendo-o estremecer

-Sei sim – Ele também sussurrou – Por que também tenho que me segurar quando você olha da forma como me olhou quando invadir sua sala minutos atrás – Uma deliciosa gargalhada da Lois ecoou enquanto Clark abraçou-a fortemente.

-Vamos para casa querido! – Ele depositou um beijo em sua testa e cada pelo do corpo dela arrepiou-se.

-Sim querida, vamos! – Entrelaçou a mão na dela, e seguem de mãos dadas em direção ao elevador.

Uma das coisas que Clark amava era quando chegava à hora de ir para casa. Com os impasses e dificuldades de manter uma dupla identidade quase nunca conseguia realizar esse feito. Dirigiu alegremente pela avenida quase vazia. Tinha ao seu lado a mulher que tanto amava. Lois mexeu no seu celular, sem dúvida procurou as últimas noticias e verificou sua agenda de trabalho. Era uma mulher incrível e uma profissional formidável. Seu talento era invejado por muitos. Entretanto, o _"talento pode te levar ao topo, mas só o caráter pode te manter lá"_ e Lois Lane era a pessoa mais honesta que ele conhecia. Seu caráter é uma das qualidades que Clark mais admirava. Sem ela não existiria Superman, muito menos Clark Kent. Eles se completavam literalmente.

Logo chegaram em frente a um belo prédio no centro de Metrópolis. Clark estacionou o carro em sua vaga habitual e segui de mãos dadas com sua esposa em direção ao local. Um simpático porteiro os cumprimentou.

-Boa noite.

Enquanto seguiam no elevador até a cobertura Lois encostou a cabeça no ombro do marido, o qual direcionou uma das mãos a cintura dela.

-Lar doce lar – Ele deixou escapar quando a porta do elevador abriu.

-E muito bom voltar para casa. Ainda mais quando é com você – Lois desabafou direcionando os lábios ao do marido trocando um singelo beijo.

Clark abriu a enorme porta de madeira e assim que ambos entraram no local foram recebidos de forma calorosa.

-Pai! Mãe! – Um garotinho de 5 anos cuja semelhança física com o pai chegava a assustar a mãe correu na direção dos dois.

-Vem cá garotão – Clark pegou o pequeno nos braços de forma a matar toda a saudade acumulada. E começou a fazer cócegas no garoto arrancando risos dele.

-Isso são horas de está acordado Jonathan? – Lois tentou esboçar uma fisionomia de desapontada, mas é quase impossível ficar com raiva do pequeno.

-Mais mãe! - Ainda mais quando o garoto esboçou uma fisionomia triste e de cachorro sem dono. O coração mole de mãe da Lois ficou balançado.

Lois pegou o garoto dos braços do pai. E beijou delicadamente ambas as bochecha arrancando suspiros do pequenino.

-Tudo bem. Pode ficar acordando um pouco mais– O garoto olhou ansioso para o pai quase gritando de alegria. Lois direcionou seu olhar assassino para a pobre babá – Mas, que isso não volte a acontecer Kate. Já passa das 22 horas, já era para o Jonathan está na cama!

-Dona Lois - A pobre babá quase teve um infarto. Uma coisa que aprendeu nesses cincos anos trabalhando para a repórter era que sua vida se transformava num inferno quando fazia algo que contrariava a patroa – Amanhã é Halloween! E estávamos terminando de ajeitar a fantasia dele - A babá respirou antes de continuar – A culpa é totalmente minha. Não vi as horas passarem.

Lois ainda ostentou seu melhor olhar assassino. Clark sorridente tirou da sua carteira algumas notas.

-Nós compreendemos Kate. Aqui está seu pagamento. Boa noite - Clark continuava olhando de forma sorridente para a esposa enquanto fazia cócegas no filho.

A jovem se despediu de todos e seguiu seu caminho. Assim que a porta se fechou.

-Mamãe quer ver minha fantasia?- O pequeno Jonathan sorriu para a mãe.

Lois odiava quando suas ordens não eram cumpridas. Não apenas no ambiente do trabalho, mas principalmente em sua casa. Clark e Jonathan sempre sabiam como amolecer seu coração e contrariar suas exigências. Quando seu filho a olhou com o par de olhos azuis brilhando e os lábios esboçaram um enorme sorriso o seu coração de mãe fraquejou. E ela esqueceu completamente porque estava com raiva.

-Claro meu amor! – Jonathan desceu do colo do pai e correu na direção do sofá pegando a fantasia.

-Sou o Superman! - Os olhos de Lois ficaram marejados assim como o do Clark.

Clark pegou novamente o filho nos braços. E começou a brinca o com ele.

-Veja mamãe. Estou voando. Como o Superman! - Lois soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada. Passou a mão carinhosamente sobre os fios de cabelo do garoto deixando-os revoltos.

-Sim meu amor. Está voando. Mas, manhã tem escola cedo – Tanto o garoto quanto Clark soltou um muxoxo em resposta – Não adianta me olharem dessa forma. Já passou da hora dele está na cama Clark!

-É filho. Sua mãe tem razão! – O garoto olhou de forma triste para os pais.

-Eu sempre tenho razão meu amores - Lois depositou um beijo na bochecha do filho e outro nos lábios do marido – Vou tomar uma ducha quando terminar quero ver esse garotão na cama, de preferência dormindo!

Lois já estava a alguns minutos se deliciando com um banho de espumas. Depois de um dia cansativo e estressante. Esse era o melhor remédio de todos. Chegar em casa, de preferência na companhia do marido, beijar e abraçar seu precioso filho e depois curtir um demorado e relaxante banho. Não era fácil ser quem é. Principalmente por passar boa parte do seu dia encobrindo a dupla identidade do marido. Quando disse sim ao Clark e a toda sua vida secreta sabia que seria complicado e difícil ser quem é, mas isso não diminuía a dor e a solidão. Sofria muitas vezes calada por medo de perdê-lo. Estava sempre enfrentando os piores criminosos. Tudo bem que era de aço, e que nem uma bala podia penetrar em sua pele. Mas, ele tinha um ponto fraco. E morria de medo que seus inimigos descobrissem sobre ela e seu filho. E sabia que no fundo Clark também temia pelos dois. Sem falar das muitas vezes que passava as noites a rolar na enorme cama vazia. Era terrível ter que dividir o homem que ama com todo o planeta.

Estava de olhos fechados a pensar. Quando sentiu os olhos dele em si.

-Ele dormiu? – Clark se assustou ao perceber que sua presença foi notada.

-Sim. Assim que o coloquei na cama ele adormeceu - Ele se aproximou sentando na lateral da banheira – Como percebeu minha aproximação? Cheguei sem fazer nenhum barulho.

-Seu cheiro querido – Uma risada ecoou – Não tenho nenhum dom extraterrestre, mas consigo senti-lo a metros de distância.

-Posso entrar? – Lois abriu os olhos para encontrar os deles brilhando de desejo.

-Deve! – Ele livrou-se de toda sua roupa na velocidade da luz.

Lois descansou a cabeça no peito nu dele, enquanto Clark passou a mão lentamente pelos braços dela.

-Jonathan está ansioso pela festa amanhã – Lois falou. Clark a olhou sem entender – Esqueceu da festa amanhã?

-Desculpa querida – Ele a abraçou como se dessa forma pudesse compensar o ato falho.

-A festa de halloween que a Chloe e o Oliver estão organizando! Há meses que nosso filho não fala em outra coisa- Lois o repreendeu com um olhar.

-Ah, claro, como pude me esquecer- O sorriso tímido dele sempre o tirava dessas situações.

-Não é muito fã dessa datas querido- Lois virou-se encarando os olhos dele de forma zombadora.

-Já vivo diariamente fantasiado querida- Ela riu.

-Seu filho vai fantasiado como você – Lois suspirou – Se ele soubesse que o Superman que tanto idolatra é o próprio pai – Os olhos dela brilharam.

-Temos que protegê-lo. Um dia ele será capaz de entender toda a história em torno da nossa família. Até lá ele merece ter uma infância normal – Clark suspirou.

-Querido ele pode tentar mais sabemos que o Jonathan nunca será normal – Houve traços de preocupação na testa de Lois, e Clark notou.

-Ele não precisa ter o mesmo destino do pai – Clark abraçou fortemente a esposa – Enquanto puder evitar Jonathan será uma pessoa comum. Sem se preocupar em esconder quem é de verdade.

-E se ele desenvolver alguma das suas habilidades? – Esse era o maior medo dele

-Ele já tem 5 anos e até agora não desenvolveu nada. Mas, ainda é possível. Pode ocorrer alguma anormalidade – Havia tristeza no tom de voz do Clark. E Lois percebeu.

-Se isso ocorrer, resolveremos juntos, como sempre resolvemos tudo – Lois virou-se encarando seus olhos – Juntos somos imbatível querido – E o beijou com desejo.

-O que eu faria sem você? – Ele disse em deleite enquanto sentiu que o efeito do seu desejo pela esposa começou a se manifestar em seu corpo.

-Ah sempre formas muito interessantes e proveitosas – Lois virou-se ficando o de frente para o do marido, e lentamente foi encostando seu corpo no dele– Para me agradecer querido!

Lois nunca deixava de se surpreender pela forma como seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente ao dele. Nunca se cansava de fazer amor com ele. Era sempre diferente e especial. Sentia-se a mulher mais amada do mundo. Assim como se sentiu naquele momento. Ele lhe tocou lentamente enquanto seu corpo explodiu em desespero. Clark sempre era tão gentil.

-Preciso que seja... um mau garoto... pra mim Clark – Lois entre um beijo e outro sussurrou e ele gemeu em resposta.

Em questão de segundo, Clark uniu seus corpos arrancando gritos dela.

-Psiu! – Clark sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto suas mãos contornaram o corpo dela - Não vai querer acordar o Jonathan – Lois calou-o com um beijo e começou a se movimentar freneticamente.

Por ela sempre que se amavam poderia durar uma eternidade, mas ser casada com um super-herói tem suas desvantagens. Sendo assim, depois de terem sido interrompidos por pessoas em perigo ou pelo adorável filho algumas vezes e terem que cessar o ato. A repórter aprendeu a sempre aproveitar cada segundo intensamente.

Não demorou e alcançaram junto à plenitude. O corpo mole da Lois caiu sobre o dele. Sua respiração ofegante e cada músculo dolorido. Totalmente saciada e esgotada.

-Eu te amo – Clark sussurrou beijando delicadamente a testa suada dela.

-Eu te amo mais – Ela falou e arrancou risos dele.

-Que tal um lugar quente? – Clark sugeriu, ela apenas balançou a cabeça e lhe deu permissão.

Clark a segurou firme em seus braços e levou-a para debaixo de uma ducha quente, tirando todos os vestígios de espuma de ambos. Depois delicadamente coloco-a na enorme cama do casal, deitando-a sobre seu peito, e a manteve aquecida.

-Isso é tão bom – Lois deixou escapar em deleite.

-Queria poder todas as noites te amar dessa forma querida – Clark suspirou.

-Eu sei querido – Lois encarou os olhos apaixonados dele – Não se preocupe com isso. Por mais que meu lado egoísta deteste dividi-lo com o mundo – Lois acariciou levemente a face dele – Sou a esposa mais orgulhosa do mundo por saber que está lá fora salvando vidas.

Beijaram-se delicadamente. Lois voltou a se aconchegar nos braços do seu heróico marido. Ambos tinham um trabalho nada fácil. Eles podiam não saber, mas Lois e Clark tinham um talento único. Nasceram um para o outro. Pertencia um ao outro.

**FIM**


End file.
